Freddy Krueger vs Jeff The Killer
Freddy Krueger vs Jeff The Killer is a What-If Death Battle Created By EnnardTrap1987 Wiz: Terror is with us in either Nightmares or Reality Boomstick: These Guys pretty much do that job, as a finger knife glove and a butcher knife meet their organs Wiz: Fredrick ‘Charles’ Krueger The Springwood Slasher And Jeffery Woods The Killer Boomstick: These Guys’ Faces Are very ominous ''' Wiz: It’s our job to analyse their Weapons, Armour And Skills To See Who Will Win a Death Battle! Freddy Krueger https://youtu.be/yv2Mj8vUe88 Wiz: Even while he lived, Freddy Krueger was the stuff of Nightmares, A Serial Killer Who would Prey On Preschoolers And Other ages '''Boomstick: This Guy is like a police Officer except for not a good guy Wiz: Freddy killed lots of people on Elm Street Even Kids Untill the parents of Springwood tracked him down and got the law in their hands Boomstick: Dead Or Alive, You’re Coming With Me! Wiz: They Brought Fire With Them And Tossed The Fire into Freddy’s Basement Causing it to spread, suddenly the Dream Demons went inside of Freddy before he died so that he will be alive in the Dream World. Boomstick: Enter The new and improved Freddy Krueger as he stalks and frickin’ kills everyone at elm street like a Badass Wiz: Freddy Krueger killed many innocent lives with different personalities. He found one female who just wouldent give up against Freddy. Her name was Nancy. Boomstick: She survived Freddy Krueger in many dreams and actually did defeat Freddy Sort Of, well with help of The Dream Warriors!, Superman wasent a saviour for Dreams And Nightmares Sadly. Wiz: Freddy Krueger has many Abilities while in the Dream World such as Telekinesis, Teleportation, Supernatural Abilities, Superhuman Strength, Super Speed, Reality Warp, Fear Manipulation, And Many More Boomstick: Freddy also has Amazing Feats such as Becoming A God In The Real World Thanks To The Necronomicon, Fought Jason Voorhees, who can’t even Fuckin’ Die! And actually did pretty well Against him. Wiz: He Also Fought Ash Williams the Badass From Evil Dead And The Survivour Of Many Zombies. Freddy Even was able To Fight Off Against Mortal Kombat Kombatants! Boomstick: Hell, He Even Defeated Motherfucking Shao Kahn. HOLY SHIT! Wiz: Freddy later returns in The 2010 remake of a nightmare on elm street but we are using the original since he is more memorable that way. Boomstick: Where Is Robert Englund At? Freddy Krueger: “Now I’m Playing With Power!” Jeff The Killer Wiz: Jeffery Woods used to be a normal teen when he and his family moved to a new house, this was normal for a little while Until he met bullies. Boomstick: Bullies Are Everywhere Right Now, Sneaking In Your House During your sleep am I Right? Wiz: Jeff showed them pain when he dodged their attacks very quickly. One of them had a knife as well, Jeff actually snatched the knife off that bully and stabbed him with it Boomstick: Unless That was a fatality that would be the Shit! Wiz: When school finished, Jeff was home and the bullies had their revenge by Literally Burning Him On Fire! His mother saw this and quickly saved him using water, However, the police arrived before the event where they arrested Jeff's brother. But anyway, Jeff was knocked out and was Rushed Into a Hospital Boomstick: This Is Pretty Dark just like how dark and edgy Shadow the Hedgehog is, Or maybe Infinite is edgier Than Him. Wiz: When Jeff Woken Up He realised that his face was different, in fact, his face was pale grey, Jeff Liked it somehow. It got weird when he got home. Jeff was in the kitchen literally cutting his eyelids So That He Could Never Sleep And Cut His Mouth to make it look like The Joker’s Mouth So He Could always Smile. Boomstick: It’s Got Worse when His Mother Comes In. Jeff said that he looked good. His mother agreed sarcastically. Wiz: Jeff’s mother told her husband that they needed to call the Police, But they were too late when Jeff walked in and murdered them. Jeff then went to his brother's room while his brother was asleep and quoted his famous Quote “GO TO SLEEP!” Wiz: Jeff has a few Abilities like Super Speed, Durability, Agility, He Could Even give people hallucinations of his horrific Face. Boomstick: Jeff also has many Feats such as being fast enough to Keep Up With Slenderman And its tentacles, Was Able To Dodge a bullet and pretty much Being a popular Creepypasta in general Jeff The Killer: “Go To Sleep!” Fight Wiz: Alright The Combatants Are Set, Let’s End This Debate Once And For All! Boomstick: It’s Time For A Murderous DEATH BATTLE! It Starts Off With freddy Talkin about the story and how he became a Dream Demon. It Cut To Black, Then it Showed Jeff who is about to kill someone Jeff: You can run as long as you like...But Dont Stay Awake While Doing It... Innocent: No, Please Leave Me Alone! No...No...NOO Freddy: AaaHahahaha! Hello, Jeff. You want a little fun eh?, Ohh I’m so excited for this Shit to get down! Jeff: Hold On, You Know Who I am?, Well...PREPARE TO GO TO SLEEP! Freddy: Sleep?, Your The One Who is asleep Bitch! Then Jeff Realised he was in the Boiler Room instead of the Woods FIGHT! Jeff Ran At Freddy with the butcher Knife. Before Jeff could stab him, Freddy defends himself by having a Knife/Fingerglove Duel. Freddy’s glove had the upper hand and Freddy Kneed Jeff in the gut, along with a Roundhouse Kick. Jeff Flew Face First Into a wall. Freddy Teleported Behind Him and held his head with the Fingergloves And Slammed Jeff Into a pipe. Jeff Tumbled down to the Ground then saw Freddy Gone. Jeff Looked Around Him While He Started To hear the 1 2 Freddy’s Coming For You Song. When The Final Lyric (Never Sleep Again) Played, Freddy Jumped Behind Jeff While laughing, Jeff turned around to stab Freddy. It did nothing. Freddy looked amused, Then Laughed. Jeff: What The Fuck Is Going ON? Jeff Then Punched Freddy In The Face, Freddy Tried To Hit Him With The Fingerglove, But Jeff dodged due to how fast Jeff was. Jeff Kneed Freddy In The Face after, Then Jeff Grabbed Freddy By The Throat And threw him into a wall. Freddy Got Back Up after. Freddy: Time for some...hmm...WALL TIME! Freddy used Telekinesis And Slammed Jeff Into many walls of the Boiler Room. Then Freddy Did an Airhump Of some sort Which Made Jeff Go Near him, Freddy Punched Jeff across The Face With His left Hand. Jeff gets back up after Jeff: So...This was what you wanted...Well...You have it... Freddy Walked To Him While Laughing. Freddy: So you give up? heheheh...What a dumbass you are. Well Goodbye! Freddy Clawed Jeff’s Mouth and Stabbed Him In the Chest. Freddy Teleported Behind Jeff And Stabbed Him In The Face, Which jeff’s Eyes were sticking onto Freddy’s glove along with the Fourhead and a little of the nose KO! Freddy: Hahahahaha!!!, That was...Pretty Easy to be honest, hah. Results Boomstick: Freddy!, You...Hero, I guess??? Wiz: Both Jeff And Freddy are capable Of Speed, Agility And More, But Clearly. Freddy had this in the bag. You see Freddy Was Able To Keep Up With Jason in the real world Which Freddy is weakened in, But Freddy did Survive Huge Heavy Hits From Jason Boomstick: Freddy was dragged through so many glasses, Thrown threw a Roof, Survived Getting His Heart Ripped Out And Many More Wiz: Jeff only survived less painful stuff like being on fire Boomstick: Well, Fire May seem dangerous, Fire could just be melted by water, as well as getting Bleached. But getting your face bleached isn’t As bad as getting your heart ripped out by an Enraged hockey-masked killer. Wiz: Freddy also took this by the Feats as well, Jeff May have dodged many hits from Slenderman But that was only Slender’s Tentacles. He may have had seen his face smashed through glass. But We didn’t see Jeff getting Thrown Through roofs or getting Dragged threw glass. Boomstick: Which would be painful. Wiz: Freddy Even Became a god in the real world which was more impressive than anything Jeff had to offer, And don’t forget, he fought Mortal Kombat Kombatants. Boomstick: I Guess Jeff the Killer is now 'Jeff the Killed'. Wiz: The Winner Is Freddy Krueger, Bitch! Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Fistfight Category:“Creepypasta Vs Movies” Themed Death Battles Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:“Internet Vs Movies” Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:EnnardTrap1987